


Infidget Oneshot Trash Void

by dominospice, Sibuya



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Its the boys, Lmao what, M/M, infidget, mostly crackish bs, team broom, this is a mess lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominospice/pseuds/dominospice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuya/pseuds/Sibuya
Summary: Welcome to infidget purgatory where we vomit our funny ideas into the void. Some will be written by dominospice, some by Sibuya, maybe some by both, who knows? The chapter notes will specify who wrote what.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Written by dominospice
> 
> Let's start this off with the most chaotic of neutral, Zero's morning routine. We both came up with the idea and I had to spend a few braincells writing it. I regret nothing.

Gadget was not a morning person. Zero wasn’t either, but he still got up early. Five AM, every day.

But… that didn’t mean he was fully awake or in a good mood when he awoke just as the sun was rising.

Like any other Mobian, he fixed his drowsiness with the magical cure-all drink: coffee.

Oh and energy drinks.

However, he didn’t explain that when he said “coffee and energy drinks” that he meant the two of them together.

Gadget had woken rather early that morning as well (Zero sometimes had to basically play limb Tetris to get them untangled, which had a tendency to wake the wolf up) and rather than falling back asleep like usual, he decided to see what his boyfriend got up to in the early hours of the day.

It looked normal enough, a cup of coffee was brewing on the counter. It was a little more unusual (given there was also coffee) to see a pack of energy drinks sitting next to it, but he didn’t exactly question it. Zero had eaten weirder things before.

The jackal was leaning on one arm against the counter, stirring something in a clear plastic bag around with his finger.

He glanced over at Gadget as the wolf entered, seemingly unfazed at the fact that his boyfriend was up so early. He simply continued stirring the contents of the bag.

A couple seconds later, the coffee machine beeped to signal it was finished, and Zero grabbed one of the cans of RedBull and cracked it open (with his teeth, of course). He didn’t even pause as he turned the can upside down and poured its contents into the cup of coffee.

“Is that even safe?”

Zero shrugged, taking a sip before reaching over and grabbing the bag he had been messing with before. He was about to dump it into the concoction when Gadget questioned him again.

“What is that?”

Zero blinked, not quite sure he wanted to answer that.

“Uh…. sugar…?”

He dumped the bag into the mug before Gadget could ask any more questions, but the wolf snatched it from his grasp just as he finished. 

“Can I have some?”

Zero smacked him with his tail and took the bag back.

“No! Give that to me!”

Gadget whined and reached for the bag again, but Zero pushed him away with one arm while he stirred his coffee with the other.

“Why nottttttttt?”

“Because I said so.”

“It’s just sugar, isn’t it? Come on, Zee, you woke me up, at least share. Unless it’s not sugar and you’re lying to me.”

“No.”

“No what? No I can’t have any or no it’s not sugar?”

“Yes.”

Gadget whined again, leaning against his boyfriend in protest.

“Zeeeeeeerrrrrooooooo.”

“That is me, yes.”

“What is that stuff, really?”

Zero snorted, “You’re not gonna like that answer.”

“Tell meeeeeeeeee.”

The jackal shook his head, taking another sip, then shrugged as he suddenly threw back his head and downed the rest of the cup in one go.

“Crack.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“WHAT? YOU CAN’T JUST- BUT- THAT’S NOT-!”

“I can, I did, and I will continue to do so. Go back to bed, Gadget. Love you.”

“Wh- huh?!?”

His attempts to argue were unsuccessful as Zero dragged him by the tail back to their room.

Without another word, Zero shoved Gadget under the covers and left the room again, presumably to do whatever other stupid things he did during his morning routine.


	2. Zero does a big sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sibuya
> 
> This idea was also birthed by both of us

Gadget had just finished cleaning his and Zero’s room for the second time that day, when he heard their front door open and close. Excited, he buzzed down the stairs to greet his partner, only to stop short of jumping him. The jackal’s posture was demure - almost defeated - as he glanced at Gadget and gave him a forced smile that did not satisfy the wolf at all. 

“Zee? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for the lack of enthusiasm; I really am happy to see you.”

The crimson wolf received a quick squick of the ear before Zero brushed past him. Gadget fought back tears as he followed his darker half through the house. Where was his cheek nuzzle? What about his forehead kiss? The hug that was purposely too tight just to piss him off? Zero entered their room and flopped down onto the bed that Gadget had just made.

“I just finished making that look nice for once…”

He turned away and curled up into himself. Gadget didn’t like that - it was something he himself did when he wasn’t feeling good. Zero’s tail wrapped around his legs before he finally spoke again.

“I know you prefer it as a rat’s nest anyway.”

…

He didn’t know what to do. It was normal for his boyfriend to have fits of rage or annoyance on the daily, especially when he was behind the wheel.  _ Sadness _ on the other hand, if his senses were accurate, had just never been in Zero’s repertoire of emotions. 

_ Unless he’s never felt comfortable displaying it until now… _

Gadget hesitantly laid down on the bed, and shimmied up against the ball of jackal. He stuffed an arm underneath the other’s torso and wrapped his other overtop to hug him from behind as best as he could. Instincts took over, and he stuck his face into the other’s platinum dreadlocks to nuzzle against the back of his neck. Zero always did this to comfort him, so he was hoping it would work for his partner too. Gadget’s confidence was fed when a heavy snuff of air left the jackal’s nose, and he relaxed his position a bit.

“I’m surprised your little arms can reach all the way around.”

The wolf cracked a smile at the light hearted comment. He was cheering up! Gadget reached for the other’s ears and began thoroughly rubbing them, lightly running his claws along just how he liked it. A deep resonating ‘mrr’ vibrated through his chest, and he belatedly realized that Zero was the source. He tried wrapping his tail around the other’s legs, but it was too stumpy. There was an effort, which his little spoon appreciated all the same. Zero turned around and gave him a smooch on the forehead, causing his tail to start whisking the air in relief at his mission’s success.

“So, Zee… well, if you want to talk about it, that is… what’s got you so sad?”

“Someone left a note under my windshield wiper that said ‘learn how to park’ today. What a way to ruin someone’s mood.”

The wolf made an ugly choking noise at the unexpected root of his upset mood.

“How many spots did you take up…?”

“Only one and a half! A motorcycle could have  _ easily  _ taken the other side. I’ll take up three tomorrow, just to spite whatever miserable bastard left that note.”

Gadget’s fur bristled with mild annoyance. He disentangled himself from his stupid boyfriend and stormed off to confiscate his set of keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero plz
> 
> Someone get this man onto Mobius’ Worst Driver

**Author's Note:**

> zero no, don't.


End file.
